Texting
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Everyone does it. But, when two detectives have a night to themselves and they decide to text each other, one thing leads to another. Rated M for a reason! One shot!


**Please review! I saw **_**The Heat**_** last night with my friends! The movie was hilarious!**

Olivia was watching TV in her apartment after a long day at work. Nick and her had been on a case for the past two weeks and they hadn't slept in fourty-three hours. She was about to turn off the TV and lay down in bed when her phone went off, signaling that she had a text message. She wondered who would be texting her at midnight, but soon had her question answered when she saw Elliot's picture on her screen. She clicked on the icon to open the text message._ What are you doing?_

_Uh, I was watching TV. So, not a whole lot. _She leaned on her night stand to turn on her bedside lamp. If she was going to talk to Elliot, she needed to stay up. Whenever there was a light on, she couldn't sleep for the life of her.

_Are you watching TV in my sweat shirt?_ He texted back. Since leaving the squad, he had more time to text Olivia. Half the time, she would text him whenever she was bored at work.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows at his question. Why did it matter if she was? _So what if I am?_ She sent the text and waited for his response. Surprisingly, he had become a speedy texter in the past three hours.

_I will take that as your confirmation that you are._ He responded in seconds. Her thoughts were turning into imagination. Soon, she had come up with this crazy story and she knew she was going nuts.

She started a new message before typing in her reply. _Okay, I'm wearing your sweat shirt. Why did you want to know that?_

Her jaw dropped when she read his answer. _Take it off._

Thinking of her day, she was trying to remember what Elliot said he was doing. He said something about going to the bar with John and Fin. _Are you drunk?_

_You know that, if I was drunk, I would've called you. Plus, I wouldn't be texting this clearly._ He did have a good point, but she was still cautious.

_John, I told you! You do not take Elliot's phone to see if we are hiding any secrets._ John had taken Elliot's phone tons of times, but he never told her disrobe. She had to remind herself to kick his ass in the morning.

She waited a moment for his response. When she got it, her eyes widned even more. _Okay, I will kick John's ass next time I see him. Remind me to ask you what he talked to you about. Now, I believe I told you to ditch the sweat shirt. ;)_

Olivia got up from her bed and looked around her apartment before responding. _Now, why would I do that?_

_You love it when I'm happy!_ He sent back, making her laugh. Even if they were having a very awkward conversation right now, she still loved his humor.

_Yes, I do. But, I have never undressed for you._ Olivia sent the text and was surprised to see one in her mailbox, seconds later.

He had a picture attached to his text this time and she was debating whether to open it or not. After a moment, she opened it and her mouth went dry. Staring back at her was a shirtless Elliot, his thumb was pulling his jeans down slightly, teasing her immensly. _Well, maybe we should change that tonight._

Olivia felt the heat rising in her body. Dropping onto her bed, she texted back. _Don't I get dinner first?_ She smirked sending the text message.

_How many dinner have I bought you in the past week alone?_ He asked seconds later. She was starting to wonder how he got so fast a texting.

Olivia knew he did have a point. Over the years, he paid for enough meals to cover seven years of dates every Friday AND Saturday night. _Okay, you have paid for dinner._

_Exactly, Liv, take off my sweat shirt._ Elliot sent back. She thought to herself.

"I can't believe the son of a bitch is doing this." She mumbled pulling the sweat shirt over her head. She was happy she was wearing a sports bra underneath. _Okay, it's off!_

She waited for his response and got it two seconds later. _I won't believe you until I see a picture._

Man, he was being stubborn about this. Not that she didn't mind, she was doing to make him take a picture of himself whenever he wanted a picture of her. This could go the way she wanted it tonight. She took a picture of herself in her black sports bra and her sporty green short shorts. She was very proud that her stomach and legs were tan to match her arms and face. _Here you go, Stabler. If you want more, I need another picture. ;)_

She grinned when he didn't respond for a while. He was savoring every moment of this, just like she was. When a new picture message came in, she clicked to open it. Seeing the photo made her thighs clench together at once. He was wearing blue boxer briefs, leaving little to the imagination. _Take the shorts off, Liv. As you can see, I am very, very ready._

Olivia could feel herself getting wetter with every glance she took at that picture. Slowly, she slid her shorts. She crossed her legs again and took a picture of herself, giving herself points for how good she looked without trying. _I can see that. You have no idea how turned on I am right now._

Her phone sent the message and she waited a couple of minutes for him to reply. _That picure is my new backround. Holy shit, Liv! I need to be inside of you now!_

She moaned at his text message. Now, she was literally squirming on her bed. Reaching for her nightstand, she pulled out the vibrator Alex got her as a gag gift. _Well, you better hurry over. Otherwise, I am going to have to use my own devices._ She sent with a picture of the vibrator in hand.

The picture of him from before came back into view. "Screw it!" She slid her panties down her long tan legs before working hereself with the device. Soon, she was lost, moaning as she slid the it in and out of her. Faintly, she could hear her phone going off beside her on the bed.

Soon, she could feel her release coming. She was just about to go over the edge when the vibrator left her hand. Her eyes opened to find Elliot standing over. He had a smirk on his face as he looked down at her with the vibrator in his left hand. "You just couldn't wait for me, could you?"

Olivia could tell his ego was growing even more than it already was, but, right now, she didn't really care. He was kneeling in between her legs, preventing her from rubbing her legs together to get some friction. Needing something to ease her a little bit, she bucked up into him. He was still wearing his jeans, making the material brush her clit. She moaned as she dropped back onto the bed.

Her eyes rolled into the back her head when he inserted the device back into her and twisted it. "El...baby...please." She begged trying to reach him.

"Please what?" He asked cockily, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Oh, you want something." All Olivia could do was nod vigorously as she bit her lip, silencing another loud moan. Before she could process his movements, he had the backs of her knees against his shoulders and his tongue run down her slit. She shuddered as he brought his tongue back up and sucked on her clit.

Her climax was building back up with a vengence. Pushing her heels into his back, pushed him further into her. His tongue darted into her depths and pushed her over the edge. "Oh my God! Elliot!" She shuddered as her legs shook. Black spots appeared in front of her eyes as she felt her legs drop to the mattress. The mattress dipped as she felt Elliot move. When her vision cleared, she looked up to see Elliot grinning down at her. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He breathed. "So, what exactly did you want? I think it may be easier for you to tell me now."

She chuckled as he kissed her nose. "What I want is right on top of me. I do have one question though. Why did you decide to get to me this way?"

Elliot smiled down at her. "Well, you, Ms. Benson, have been hit on by asses and have heard some of the worst pick up lines ever. If I asked you out with some cheesy pick up line, I would be like every other guy you've been with. I don't want to be every other guy. I want to be someone that was different from everyone else for you."

Olivia grinned and kissed him slowly. "You are different from everybody else. You are the only one that would do this for me and you are the only one that I love."

"That's funny." Elliot said grabbing her phone. He opened up his last text message to her and showed it to her. "I sent you those three little words while you were getting off thinking about me." Olivia's jaw dropped looking at the text message. After a moment, she started laughing as she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him laughing against her. One of his hands rubbed her bare back before she laid back down in the mattress.

Cupping his face, she spoke. "So, how about I do something for you now that I can feel my legs?"

His eyebrow quirked up as a smirk formed on his face. "What did you have in mind?" He huffed out a breath when Olivia flipped them over.

Olivia grinned down at him. "I think you're overdressed." She leaned back and sat on the mattress while she pulled off his jeans. Those boxer briefs came face to face to her and she realized that pictures suck. It did not do him justice at all. His breathed started to become labored as she traced the outline of his waistband. She gave him a wicked grin before pulling them off.

Looking at his size, she couldn't help but moan. Thinking of him inside her was distracting her. She sat down on his calves before squeezing his thighs. He groaned when she leaned down and kissed the tip of his length. His response was egging her on. She started running her tongue up and down his member before sucking on it, swirling her tongue around the tip. Cupping his balls, she smirked feeling how close he was. "Liv, I'm gonna cum, baby." Elliot panted gripping the sheets.

Hearing his words made her smirk. She flicked her tongue over his tip again before she felt him burst. She sucked every last bit of him before sitting up and swallowing his seed. Elliot was staring at her wide eyed. His breathing was still slightly labored. Olivia licked her lips before she straddled his stomach. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Elliot sat up quickly, making her fall back. He pinned her hands above her head as he dropped his weight on her. She moaned when his lips crashed down on hers. "That was extremely hot." He mumbled leaning down and kissing her neck.

Olivia whined when the stirring in between her legs was becoming unbearable. "El, baby, fuck me!" She growled when he slammed into her without hesitation. "Holy shit!" His grunting matched each moan she made as he slammed violently into her. She captured his lips again as she clawed his back. They were both going to have bruises in the morning, but she didn't care at this point. "God!" She screamed when he thrust even harder into her. Her body was starting to feel like it would split in two. She was going to be limping tomorrow. "That's it, baby! God, Elliot!" Her head thrashed from side to side as he pounded into her.

"You're so tight baby." Elliot breathed kissing her jaw line. He looked up at her. "Liv, baby, open you're eyes. I want to see you cum." Her eyes went wide and he knew she was close. Sliding a hand in between their bodies, he rubbed her clit in three hard circles and had her convulsing below him. She screamed his name and clamped down on him, milking his orgasim. "Fuck!" He shot into her and felt her clamp onto him again.

Olivia tried to get her breathing regulated as he dropped his entire weight on her. His head was resting on her chest, her legs still around his waist. She wrapped one arm around his back while her other hand rested on the side of his head, securing him to her. He was still inside her when he looked up. "I love you." She whispered stroking his head.

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot breathed before kissing her and resting again on her chest. Olivia kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, not believing her whole entire night was because of a simple text.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
